


he could never know

by illusionjunnie



Series: mindless writings [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A story in which we all can be protagonists, M/M, Songfic, being in love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionjunnie/pseuds/illusionjunnie
Summary: yuchan would never know the times donghun spent thinking about the other.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Series: mindless writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	he could never know

**Author's Note:**

> I went to sleep with a lofi playlist playing and a track called memories we made by no spirit gave me ideas to write, so please do listen to it while reading <3

yuchan would never know the times donghun spent thinking about the other. 

a glimpse of the morning sun, a determination to get up from bed, to stretch, to inhale deeply and exhale slowly as one realizes how lucky they are to be alive and to experience different things each day. brewing the first coffee, toasting some bread, have a smile run through the nerves beneath one’s lips and realizing they are in love.

continuing their morning routine as they now know they found a purpose. they feel weird in the morning, as if always excited to see what the day has to offer: some rain? chilly wind with a warm sunlight? a new colleague in class? the feeling of completeness? 

they hurry getting ready as to not miss the first hours of sunshine. this may be the universe’s way of giving them another chance to shine, another chance to make mistakes, to learn from them, to get up and start again until it’s right, another chance to change life and make it the best one you can have. does the universe care that much about us? doesn’t it get tired of giving people second chances? most of them may not even make an effort to make it right. we don’t deserve all these chances in fact. we curse at life but it still holds us every night and tells us that tomorrow is another day, another chance to change. 

the feel of firm cotton slipping through britled skin, one step closer to stepping outside to go live the day. blow drying the freshly washed hair, slightly closing their eyes so the hair doesn’t hit them. picking their backpack up and snatching the apartment keys, the day is about to begin. 

it’s 7:03 am, a grip on their smartphone, time to check the morning notifications. a few social media notifications, some important emails that they have to check out with more attention, a text message from a loved one. 

not everyone wakes up to a text from someone they love, and donghun thinks that’s unfortunate, he could consider himself lucky in that case. a smile spreads on their face for the second time today. 

they bite their lower lip to stop the smile from spreading to glistering eye smiles and white teeth. they know they are love sick, it’s not something new, but they feel dumb everytime. 

it’s just the morning, what’s there to be so happy about?

it’s morning, that’s enough reasoning.


End file.
